Catch Me
by mimo7197
Summary: I love you, Sonny." He whispered. "I love you too, Chad. Always have."


_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

I smiled as I walked into Chad's dressing room, greeting Portlyn as I walked by her. As I opened the door, I saw Chad shuffling with his script at his desk.

"Hey." I greeted him. He looked up, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and he pulled me in for a kiss.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

He pulled me in closer as we looked up at the night sky together, sitting near the big Hollywood sign.

I became hypnotized within the stars, until he softly grabbed hold of my chin and made me look up. I drowned into his ocean blue eyes, leaning my head further into his chest. He grinned, and kissed the top of my hair. __

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

I sat at my lunch table, chatting and laughing with my friends. I turned around slightly in my chair, and met a pair of blue eyes from across the room. I grinned. My life was absolutely perfect. __

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

I looked around the room, admiring the prom Condor Studios had set up. ( held it) Suddenly, a pair of hands softly covered my eyes. I panicked, but felt my stomach flip a thousand times when I came in contact with that person. I grinned, and turned around.

"Hey." Chad smiled, and put his arms around my waist. I hugged him for no apparent reason.

He rubbed my back, then pulled away. I felt cold, but my whole body heated up as he looked at me dress. "You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered. I sighed. Chad wasn't like other guys to say hot or gorgeous. No. He said her favorite word.

Beautiful.  
_  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me_

He caressed my check, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

_  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

Every day, I imagine when we will have to part. I mean, Chad can have all the girls he want. But somehow, I can't imagine why he chose me. __

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep

I woke up smiling, and saw a peaceful Chad laying beside me. I looked around, and saw that we had fallen asleep at our late night picnic.

_  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me_

"I-"

He looked up at me, then back down, playing with the soft fur on his couch. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head, his cheeks turning bright red. I looked at him, and became confused. __

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care

He looked back up at me, and drew in a deep breath. I gave him a gesture to go on, and he captured my hands in his, pulling me up from the couch. He looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you."

_  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life it's know its real_

I gasped, and gulped. Nobody had ever said that to me before. I bit my lip, and a few tears escaped from my eyes and raced down my cheeks.

Chad could have any girl he wants. Sometimes he would have more than one of his arms. I looked back into his eyes, and knew what he was saying was true.  
"I love you too."

_  
But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me_

_He spun me around on the dance floor, our bodies dancing in sync._

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

_I rested my forehead against his while dancing, knowing that he was the one. _

"_I love you, Sonny."_

"_I love you too, Chad. Always have." _


End file.
